


500 Words: 77. Complement

by Sarahtoo



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahtoo/pseuds/Sarahtoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another lovely word!</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 Words: 77. Complement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/gifts).



> Complement  
>  _n. kom-pluh-muh nt; v. kom-pluh-ment_
> 
> **noun**  
>  **1\. something that completes or makes perfect.**  
>  2\. the quantity or amount that completes anything.  
> 3\. either of two parts or things needed to complete the whole; counterpart.  
> 4\. full quantity or amount; complete allowance.  
> 5\. the full number of officers and crew required on a ship.  
>  _[and there are grammar and mathematical definitions as well!]_
> 
> **verb** (used with object)  
>  **to complete** ; form a complement to.

“Miss Fisher, please,” Jack’s voice was calm as he watched Phryne furiously pace the width of his office. “We will make more progress on this if we can approach it with _élan_.”

“ _Élan_ , my ah—aunt Mary,” Phryne said, turning to face him and planting her feet, hands on her hips. “This is injustice at its worst, Jack! How can you be calm at a moment like this?”

Jack cocked his head at her, amused, but not wanting to show it.

“Jane was suspended—again—” he started.

“Without so much as a hearing!” Phryne spluttered, throwing her hands up.

“—because she helped another girl put lye in the teachers’ teapot—”

“There is _no_ evidence that Jane was involved!”

“—which resulted in five teachers’ indisposition and absence.” Jack leveled a look at Phryne. “Do you know why Jane felt the need to do this thing?”

“Well, I’m not admitting that she did pull this prank, Jack,” Phryne said mutinously, crossing her arms, “but if she was involved, it was likely because those teachers had been assigning extra work and chores to the scholarship girls and excusing the wealthy girls from it.”

Jack nodded. “I thought her motivation might be something like that. She is rather like you, championing the underdogs.” He smiled at Phryne, whose lips twitched a little. “So perhaps if we can approach the school board with evidence of those teachers’ crimes, and ask them to help us come up with a way that, in future, the girls can bring any grievances up through proper channels…”

He raised his eyebrows at Phryne, who caught the look and completed his thought. “…they might be willing to commute her sentence as long as she apologizes and promises to find a more ladylike way to achieve her goals in the future.”

Posture softening, Phryne sat in Jack’s guest chair and gazed at him.

“You know, I think we were meant for each other, Jack. You complement me,” Phryne said, a small smile dancing around her lips.

“If you mean that I can keep you from barrelling into a situation without thinking it through, I hope you’re right, Phryne. That would be very helpful in our line of work,” his eyes twinkled at her and a smirk played around his mouth.

She cocked one eyebrow at him. “And I complement you, Jack,” she said, “admit it.”

“Since one definition of that word is ‘to make complete,’ I can wholeheartedly agree that you do, Miss Fisher.” His smile was bright, but hers was brighter as she came around the desk to kiss him.


End file.
